This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We propose to use X-ray absorption spectroscopy to study the molecular mechanisms of heavy metal detoxification by the bacterial mercury resistance system, encoded by the Tn501 mer operon. The mer system employs metal transport proteins, enzymes for transformation and reduction of mercury species to elemental volatile Hg(0), and a paradigmatic metalloregulatory system (based on MerR), all of which demonstrate specificity for Hg. In general, we are interested in elucidating the molecular mechanisms involved and in investigating the potential for engineering this system to handle other heavy metals (Cd, Au, etc.) for bioremediation. This particular program has two major targets: (a) MerR, its interactions with merO/P and/or RNA polymerase, and the role of MerD which appears to be involved in relieving MerR activation;(b) MerA (mercuric reductase) and variants that have now been shown to also catalyze the reduction of Au(III) to Au(I), with eventual disproportionation to form Au(0) colloids.